


All According to Plan

by Inkera



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gem War, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Renegade Pearl, Self-Esteem Issues, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkera/pseuds/Inkera
Summary: Takes place towards the beginning of the Gem War.Pearl is a high-ranking strategist for the rebellion, but she struggles to make the other gems respect her. Meanwhile, things take a turn for the worst when one of her plans ends with rebellion gems shattered.-Tumblr: inkera0
Relationships: Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at a multi-chaptered fic, since I've mostly just been writing one-shots. The Gem War lasted for 1,000 years, but we don't exactly know what happened during that time, so I thought, "Hey, I can fix that." 
> 
> So, here's some Renegade Pearl angst.

Within the secluded section of forest where they set up camp, thick verdant foliage provided the rebellion some much needed secrecy, especially from the ever-watching eyes of Homeworld ships in orbit around the Earth. 

Occasionally, a group of Homeworld scouts travelled close enough to cause concern but were quickly turned around by Azurite’s newfound ability. Their resident lookout had recently discovered that she could create small visual illusions, which she spent a good portion of a week gushing about to whomever would listen. Those who wouldn’t would find themselves stepping into deep puddles where ground should have been, much to their incredulousness and Azurite’s enjoyment. 

Although Rose had stressed the importance of integration between different types of gems, most of the new recruits preferred to stick with others of their kind, and they wasted no time claiming separate corners of the camp to set up in. A group of rubies were conversing way past the edge of the clearing, further from the camp than Pearl would have liked - but as long as they didn’t wander further into the forest, they shouldn’t be spotted. 

Two yellow topazes had claimed a giant hollow log as their own, amazed at the insect life and moss growing inside. Garnet had originally found the gems during an ambush on an enemy platoon. The two of them had pleaded with the fusion to spare them, saying that they only accepted the assignment for a chance to join the rebellion. 

Garnet found it hard not to believe their story after noticing their awe at the surrounding scenery during the walk back to camp. They asked detailed questions about the changing weather and strange plant life - most of which Garnet didn’t even have the answer to. Their innocent, dumbstruck admiration of Rose Quartz upon meeting the rebel leader had sealed the deal, however.

Another new group of quartzes they picked up the other day wearily sectioned off their part of the camp, shooting glares at anyone who dared to wander close enough. A couple of them shot disgusted glances over at Pearl sitting alone under a rocky overhang, who wasted no time glaring back, straightening her posture with a huff and only relaxing when they finally looked away. 

This wasn’t a new occurrence - the newer rebel gems always found it hard to adjust to a pearl being in a position of power. As much as Pearl trusted Rose and her policy for everyone in the rebellion to be “equal,” the atmosphere didn’t feel equal a lot of the time, and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

“I could punch some sense into them for you.” 

Pearl glanced up from her spot to find Garnet next to her, leaning against the adjacent tall rock face with crossed arms, an unreadable expression behind her reflective visor. She hadn’t heard the fusion approach, which was a testament to how bothered she was by the quartzs’ antics. “No need. They will just think I need an ‘actual gem’ to protect me.” Pearl lifted two fingers to act as quotations. Then, raising an eyebrow, she said, “Though, it _would_ be an amusing sight.” 

Garnet’s lips twitched into a smile. “I could use a warm up before the mission tonight.” 

“Ah right, the mission,” Pearl mused. One of their aquamarine spies sent back intel about a potential base being constructed by order of Blue Diamond in a nearby mountain pass. The nature of such a base was likely to aid in the construction of a new Kindergarten, making use of the rich soil in the area to grow a disposable quartz army against the rebellion. Homeworld was aware the rebellion refused to shatter other gems and used this to their advantage; most of their strategy involved overwhelming the rebellion with numbers rather than involving any actual plan. 

This also meant they couldn’t allow Homeworld’s forces to grow any more than they have. Pearl, being one of the rebellion’s lead strategic advisors, had approved the mission to infiltrate and shut down construction, and Garnet had volunteered to lead it. It would be a quick and easy one - in and out before Blue Diamond was any the wiser. 

Pearl tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully. “Speaking of which, I’m sure that one topaz is excited to go along with you leading it.” 

“Who?”

“You know the one,” Pearl quipped with a small smile, gesturing with her head to the large hollowed log, where the two topazes settled in. One of them was sneaking wide-eyed glances toward the fusion - although not as sneaky as she intended, Pearl was sure. “She couldn’t stop staring at you throughout the entire briefing.” 

Garnet hummed, lips pursing. “That could be problematic.” 

“You could take an amethyst instead. As mission lead, it’s your call.”

The fusion seemed to consider this for a second, before shaking her head. “It’ll be a good experience for a newbie. She’ll have to learn sometime.” Garnet pushed herself off the wall before heading toward a cave that Rose personally had settled in, likely to let her know that the team was leaving shortly. “Well, I’m off. See you in a day or two.” 

“Stay safe,” Pearl called after Garnet, who waved back over her shoulder before disappearing through the trees. 

Not too long after the fusion departed, one of the larger quartzes who had been giving Pearl dirty looks the whole time broke off from her crew and headed over to where the alabaster gem was sitting.

Pearl breathed a deep sighed and braced herself. _Here we go_. 

Citrine appeared larger this time compared to when they first met, looming over Pearl with an aura that could only be described as menacing - even with a completely neutral expression plastered on her face. The way the larger gem spoke was of a leader who demanded attention and complete obedience from the soldiers under her command, but her current place in the rebellion provided her with anything but the thing she so largely craved: gems to order around. Rose considered giving her a leadership role once the gem had proven her loyalty. However, citrines weren’t exactly known for their patience. “So you’re the renegade pearl.”

“Yes, we’ve met before.” 

“Rose’s right hand,” continued Citrine, not acknowledging that Pearl had spoken up at all. She crossed her arms, glaring down at the smaller gem through narrow eyes. “How’d a gem like _you_ become a head strategist? You only know how to take orders, not give them.” 

“I’ve earned my place here.”

Citrine scoffed. “Doubt it. I’ve only been here a week, and I can already tell the rebellion will go down in flames with you making the calls.”

Pearl’s face heated, mouth opening to shoot back a retort.

The citrine cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Soon, Rose will recognize that with _my_ combat experience, we’d actually have a chance of winning this thing. Until then…” The larger gem leaned down until their noses were almost touching, and Pearl had to fight back the urge to slam her fist into the other gem’s smug face. “Best watch your back.” 

Citrine turned on her heel and headed back to the other quartzes, leaving Pearl to stew in her own heated frustration. She really had to learn to speak up more, but fighting against her own programming - to naturally submit to stronger gems - had been an ongoing battle ever since Rose had released her from service. If Pearl was to be giving the orders, she couldn’t allow herself to show such weakness again. 

A few days passed by without incident, but time hadn’t dampened the blow of the citrine’s words. 

Rose lightly stroked Pearl’s hair, running her fingers through soft pink strands as the two of them watched the sun disappear beneath the horizon. Pearl had her head in the other gem’s lap, and she sighed, letting her eyes slip shut from the tender touches. 

The two of them frequented this secluded area near the cliff to watch the sunset together, trying to bring a sense of calm to their turbulent lives and enjoy each other’s company before having to go back into the fray. Pearl had been looking forward to seeing Rose this evening but found herself unable to let go of her worries.

The hand on Pearl’s hair stopped its gentle caresses. A thumb drifted down to Pearl’s brow to smooth the creases that had appeared. The smaller gem opened her eyes to find Rose staring down at her in concern. “Something’s troubling you,” Rose murmured. 

“It’s been two days and still no word from Garnet,” replied Pearl, catching the larger gem’s hand between two of her own and intertwining their fingers. “Something’s wrong.” 

“It’s too early to know for sure, but I agree that it’s unusual for Garnet to take so long.” 

“What if…” Pearl trailed off. She passively stroked the back of Rose’s hand with her thumb, a faraway look in her eyes. “What if I overlooked something?”

“That’s unlike you.” 

“What if the worst happened? You never should have entrusted me with your army’s strategies.” 

“Hey,” Rose stated, lifting her other hand to caress the smaller gem’s cheek. “Where is this coming from?”

Pearl couldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m just a pearl - a made-to-order servant. You should have put someone else in charge. Someone with more experience.” 

“You _earned_ this position because you’re intelligent and capable,” soothed Rose, “and I trust you. I can’t say that for most other gems.” 

Pearl tried to ignore the twist in her stomach at the use of the word “most.” 

“Just in case,” Rose continued when she saw Pearl’s frown deepen, squeezing the smaller gem’s hand in reassurance, “we’ll send a small squad to check in on them. How does that sound?”

Before Pearl could utter a reply, a panicked shout sounded from the direction of the camp. The two of them shot up from the ground with a worried look toward each other before darting through the trees, Pearl following closely after the rebel leader. 

As they approached the campsite, the sound of weeping reached them before anything else, and they quickened their pace - Pearl nearly face-planting over a tree root in her haste. The scene that greeted them caused Pearl’s heart to drop into her stomach and Rose to stare in muted disbelief.

Garnet stood surrounded by other rebel gems - some from the camp and some from the away team - physically unhurt but with tears running down from her uncovered eyes. Within her cupped, outstretched hands were numerous gem shards of different colors. When Pearl recognized the golden coloring of a topaz mixed in with the pile, she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a strained sob. 

Rose started forward, her movements robotic. “Garnet, what happened?” she breathed. 

The fusion clenched her three eyes shut in shame. “We were ambushed.” 

“But how..?”

“They came from the cliffs. I… I couldn’t see it. They must have had another sapphire. We managed to poof them all, but not before...” Garnet’s hands were trembling now, causing the shards to clink against each other with sickening dissonance. “I’m so sorry. I failed you all.”

Rose was silent as she took the fusion’s hands in her own, reaching to delicately scoop the shards out and into her own hands. Garnet finally collapsed to her knees, hugging herself in a way indicative of how she usually kept herself from unfusing, which was confirmed when her body started glowing and flickering from the fusion magic threatening to come undone. 

“Let me through!” A lumbering topaz pushed her way through the stunned crowd, stumbling to a stop to openly gape in horror at the shards in Rose’s palms. Pearl’s gut twisted in despair when she realized it was the shattered topaz’s friend. The two of them had joined the rebellion to fight for their freedom, and not even a month had passed before they were befallen with tragedy. “No, this can’t be real.” 

“Topaz,” whispered Rose, voice cracking, “I’m so sorry.” 

Topaz shook her head in disbelief. “No, no. She just wanted to be free, and now… she’s gone.” 

Rose could do nothing but bear witness to the yellow gem’s sorrow as she collapsed to the ground. An amethyst and ruby crouched down on either side to run soothing hands along her back. 

Topaz gasped, wet eyes darting back up to the rebel leader. “Wait, you have healing powers! You can fix her!”

Rose looked broken at this, and Pearl knew that the rebel leader had to force the words out of her mouth, much like the many other times Rose had to notify the loved ones of those who were lost. “I can’t fix gems that are shattered.” 

“You’re _Rose Quartz_. You can do anything!” Topaz wailed, unwilling to accept her new reality, struggling against the ruby and amethyst holding her arms back to keep her from jumping at Rose. When she realized the two gems at her side wouldn’t let up, Topaz sobbed, dropping her head in defeat. Her next words echoed in excruciating silence over the heads of the gathered rebel gems. “If not, what's the point of you?”

Rose was quiet as she knelt to the ground in front of the grieving gem. She separated the golden shards from the other colors and placed them into the topaz’s trembling hand. Without saying a word, Rose pulled the other gem into a hug and held her while she weeped. 

When Pearl saw her best friend on her knees literally trying to keep herself together, as well as the grief-stricken look in the rebel leader’s eyes as she tried to comfort a weeping Topaz, all the guilt that had been accumulating throughout the entire scene caught up to her all at once. She bolted back through the trees but headed in a completely different direction, going deeper into the forest instead of back toward the cliff. 

Pearl was gone before she could hear her name being called after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to end up, tbh. However, I'm excited to find out, so I'll update as often as I can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
